In general, a naphtha feedstock may contain from C5 to about C11 or C12 hydrocarbons with a boiling point range from about 82° C. to about 240° C. Specific reforming zone feedstocks may be generated using separation techniques.
For example, a naphtha feedstock may be introduced into a separation zone comprising one or more fractional distillation columns to separate into a heavy naphtha fraction and a light naphtha fraction. The lower-boiling light naphtha fraction may contain C5 and C6, which can be isomerized, for example to produce an isomerate component suitable for blending into current reformulated gasoline. The heavy naphtha fraction may contain C7 to C11 or C12 hydrocarbons. The hydrocarbon components of this naphtha fraction can be catalytically reformed, for example to produce a reformate component suitable for blending into current reformulated gasoline.
Typically, the separation requires energy in the form of heat. As a result of the costs associated with supplying the heat, as well as the need to keep operating costs and capital equipment costs down, refiners and processors are constantly seeking to improve on the overall processes and associated with separating and reforming or isomerizing naphtha feed stocks.
Therefore, there remains a need for an energy efficient and effective process for the separation and isomerization of a naphtha feed stock.